As we lay there
by Lone Demonete
Summary: While Darren and Steve are off fighting Gannen (who is unconscious) and Vancha (recovering/healing from his wound) reflect on their past, and how exactly they got here, out of all places. *warning, updates randomly*
1. Family

** Okay this story takes place just after the 12th book, well, while Darren and Steve are fighting. So ya... And also sorry if it is a bit short.**

_Vancha's POV:_

As we lay there, Gannen unconscious on the ground and I leaning on a tree for support as I heal from the wound I had gotten. I should not be here, I should be helping Darren kill Steve, I am one of the three hunters therefore I should help kill him. I should be there to hear his screams as he cries for mercy. The great Vancha March, healing a stupid old wound as Darren is forced to Steve. What a hero.

Then I gazed at my brothers peaceful expression while he slept, it reminded me of the night I left the vampneze and left a note in Gannen's room and I looked at his face to see his peaceful face, the last time I would see his face in 130 years, wow how time flys. As I was thought about that I couldn't help but reflect on how my life came to this point, where did it all go wrong, or all go right?

_Gannen's POV:_

Stupid R.V. Always getting in the way, no look where I am, asleep on the floor when Steve needs me, Damn it! Then I started to drift off into the realm of dreams, more like the realm of memories.

I remember my youth quiet vividly, I have an amazing memory, well had. My memory skills faded with that one incident. But I am getting ahead my self. I first looked back on where it all started...

1676 the plague, or as it is more commonly know, the black plague is spreading across Spain. My family was not rich nor pour, middle class is what best decried us. Living in our small cramped house was hard, but the plague only made it worse. It was Mother, Father, Valentine, Me, and Vancha whom at the time was only 3 years old. I was more than double his age at 8 and our lovely sister Valentine was 12 soon to be betrothed and bare children. We also lived with another family the Cruz's. It was Mrs and Mr Cruz and there 4 children, Roi who was the eldest at 7, Elizabeta whom was 5, and the terrible twins as I called them, Pinto and Zedo, for a couple of 4 year olds they we quite the bunch. They would always break things and cause chaos, they especially loved to bug Vancha though. The plague was only in the very north of Spain and we were on the other side of the country deep in the south. We thought we were find, but we were totally wrong.

1681, July 17th the plague finally hits home. Father has caught it along with Mrs and Mr Cruz. Mother says we must leave them, they will be in a better place soon mother says. Me and Valentine are the only ones whom seem to know what she means.

1681, August 9th after waiting to see if anyone gets better Mother and Zedo catch the plague. Mother then orders Valentine, Me, Roi, Elizabeta, and Pinto to leave and run from the plagues before it clams us. So when night falls we leave. Now looking back on it I kind of feel sorry for Valentine, having only a few years left of child hood only to be forced to be come the mother to 4 children.

1681, August 16th we make it to a village, but we can not stay, the plague had hit here already. We have talked with some others about how it it caught, what is it and what to do. A few of the people in the village approach us asking Valentine to take care of them, to guide then to safety as their parent are passing away. We take 5 more children on our journey, but not free of cost, for each child had been given all the money which their parents had to go on the trip, to start a family of their own, to let all the memories of the horrid plague slip away. We decide to head west, to Portugal. It is said that they have not caught the plague and have no intentions to, the have a 'back up plan'. So we venture forth, all ten of us. Valentine, Me, Elizabeta, Pinto, Seban, Beno, Nono, Liza, Vancha and Carmina.

But what awaited us was horrible, if I knew what was to happen I would have stayed in that village and died.

**Hey, um this is my first Saga of Darren Shan related fanfic, so tell me what you think. If you like it or not and thanks for reading**.


	2. Sickness

**Hey guys, I am sorry for the short chapters. And chapter three will be up really soon.**

_Vancha's POV:_

Every time I think of my mother, I always give her a different face then her own. My mother and Father died when I was quiet young, and with being over 300 now and being so young at the time, I have no recollection of their true faces. Every time I try and put a face to their names, it's the wrong face. I think my mother had brown hair and my father blond, or was it black? I always thought of Valentine as my mother, and Gannen as my father. With the plague they had to grow up pretty fast, so the could let me stay young...

_Gannen's POV:_

Portugal. I thought we would be safe, but the plague followed us like a blood hound. Valentine and I were in charge, we were the oldest and Valentine was just a few years shy of doing this stuff already. No man should want to marry her now though, they would think she was the mother of all these children, and even if they understood what had happened, the still wouldn't. No man would want that many children who weren't his own. So I made one thing clear in my mind, if she and I managed to survive this I would marry her. I know it sounds gross or disgusting now but that's what royals did and other families as well. Also, in a way I kind of did and still do love her, she is sweet, funny, and a great kisser. Yes she was my first kiss and I hers, it was kind of by accident. A womens first kiss is suppose to be her husband but since it was me, Valentine and I made a pact not to tell.

Soon the plague was going to catch up with us, Beno was already in phase two of the plague and we had to leave him behind in the infected Sevilla in Spain, even though it went against all of my morals, no man left behind. So much for heroes. Vancha and Carmina were just starting to catch it. They were the youngest and most venerable, I am actually kind of shocked that they made it this far. I wasn't going to Le my brother and Carmina die! It would be a cold day in hell indeed. We left Beno, but no one else. No one was going to be left behind, I was like a father to these children, and a father does NOT leave their children! Ever!

We made way to Beja, Portugal. Hopefully they have something that can cure Vancha and Carmina.

I have completely lost track of time now, but I think it is sometime in November or December. But what happened not to long ago horrified my. Beja, completely covered and plague ridden,but to top it off, there was only four of us left now. Valentine, Me, Vancha, and Seban. The, plague is spreading and fast, it is to fast, slow it down!

We decide to live on the country side, in the hills and few mountains. It is faraway from the rats, which a suppose to have caused this and people, who spread it. But Vancha was getting worse, to the inexperienced eye it would seem as I'd he just had a cold, but after seeing this too many times, I knew better. Valentine was starting to catch it too. She was a very strong girl who acted kind of like a man. I think in today's terms she would be called a Tom-boy. Even the ones who seem invincible are really not, that is the sad hard truth.

_Vancha's POV:_

The plague was plaguing Europe, I was spreading like wild fire, and I had become one of those in the sea of victims, I was in phase two out of three of the plague, but I was careful not to let Gannen see, I acted as if I was in early phase one, even though, by my guess I had a few months left to live. Then Gannen saved me, but the sacrifice he made and what he did to save me was horrid, there was no way I would allow him to do this, at least with my knowing.

_Gannen's POV:_

Vancha was getting even worse, he tried to hide it, but failed. Valentine was in mid phase one and Seban was in late phase two. Great, just fucking great. For some weird reason, I was immune. I just couldn't catch it, at first I thought that I was actually dieing and going through a false euphoria before death. But I wasn't weird. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just want everyone to get better, I'll do anything for them, anything...

**Thanks for all the positive feedback you guys have been I giving me, I love you guys and ya. So thanks.**


	3. Visitor

**Sorry about the short chapters, it is just kind of short right now because well these are info chapters and I want get thought them and it is also because that is the way I work, so deal with it!**

_Gannen's POV:_

We had been living in this mountain for what had seemed to be a year, and it was a long year at that. One chill falls night, we got a visitor.

Me and Valentine immediately knew something was up. We were the least sick out of the others and also the oldest. So we left Vancha and Seban in the cave we had been staying in while Valentine and I set out to find whom was here with us.

We walked for what seemed like hours, Valentine clutching the knife dad had given her close to here c'est and a small sword was attached to here hip for back up. I on the other had had a crossbow, which I had gotten from one of the villages we had been to and a large knife, of tiny sword, it was hard to tell. For my tiny slim figure it was a sword, but for a normal person, a large knife. It was dead silent, no one, not even Valentine and I made a sound.

We continued walking till sutherland sun had completely fallen and it was the dead of night, then we headed for home, well for our temporary home. Pausing by the creek for a grift minute I realized something, we were being watched. This completely unnerved me and then a faint chuckle erupted from the person, no man whom had been following us. I whipped around only to find my sister, my most beloved of all, lying in his arms. He had a strong grip, and was practically squeezing the life out of her. I r enacted as quick as I could taking my sword, yes it is a sword, and swinging at his arms and legs trying to distract him and sister could wiggle her way through. He small cuts everywhere but no were fatal, heck none would even need stitches.

"Could you stop that?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Stop it! Please! She is all I have left! Please!" he stopped automatically and let her drop to the floor gasping for breath. He moved to me quickly, like in a blur. He face was so close to mine I could smell his rancid breath, yuck!

"She is already dieing, killing her now, I would be doing her a favor."

"Please." tears started to claw at my eyes but I only released a few.

"And if I do?"

"I will rip out your heart and feed it to the bears which roam the wilds here."

"Really? But you are just a boy." there was something off putting about him, then I asked the stupidest thing I think I have every heard my self say.

"What are you?"

"What am I? Isn't the question, who am I?" as he said that he walked over into the full moon light and I could see his crimson hair and violet skin. I could only stare at him in awe. Then I finally gathered the courage to speak.

"You can save can't you? You can save her and my brothers, you have to!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I'll give you whatever you want, money, foo-"

"I am not interested in your money or food, I have my own."

"Then what do you want?" I asked almost regretting it right after I had said it.

"You."

"Me?"

"If you wish to save her and your brothers you must join me."

"J...Join You?!"

"I will explain only the briefest but now, the rest you will find out later." he then filled me in on the basics of the vampaneze, I hated the idea, but I had to save Valentine, Seban and Vancha, I had to.

"Fine." was all I could manage to say.

He sat up from the patch of grass which she was lying on and looked at me. "I wish to blood you before I cure the others. I am a man of my word and will not go back on our deal. I just do not want to risk you getting sick."

"But I-"

"No buts!"

"Then what are you sitting on?"

"I am already regretting taking you as my apprentice."

"It was only a joke?"

"And a terrible one at that!"

**Thanks of all the support you guys, love you all and ya. **


	4. Decisions

**Sorry it has been a while, you read the warning in the description.**

_Gannen's POV:_

Now it came the time that I dreaded, the time to take my place as a vampenezezs assistant, I was scared yet excited, my emotions were running wild. I was sweating a bit, like you wouldn't. I guess he noticed, Mr. Mursso (is what he told me to call him, he had never dared to tell me his first name) looked at me with a suspicious eye, he knew, crap! Then he spoke softly, just enough for me to hear.

"You do not have to do this you know."

"BUT THEN THEY'LL DIE!"

"Yes, and that is the reason I choose you."

"What?" Valentine interrupted.

"You do not understand, I ave chosen your brother for his pure self sacrifice for you and his brother."

"Brothers" I corrected him.

"Oh, yes brothers"

"I am not letting you take away my brother!" damn Valentine was going to get herself killed.

"Why don't you come with us then, two assistants are better than one, but you must follow the same treatment as your brother and endure everything that I put you through, you shall get no special treatment because of your gender, age, or will to join me."

"What?!" me and her shouted at the same time.

"Shhh, you will was the bears."

"Valentine." I said quietly, all I could do we stare at her.

"I... I..." was all she could respond.

"You do not have to choose now I-" he stopped a a scream filled the air, Vancha's scream. No! Crap, No!

"Vancha!" I exclaimed and started to run.

"So that s your brother," he aske Valentine more than me.

"Yes," she replied dumbly.

"Let's go, it sounds like he need help." and with that we were off.

It took us a good hour to get back there, the vampaneze knew his way around the mountain better than we did. When we got there though, I just couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. There was blood everywhere, my first thought, please don't let it be Vancha or Seban, please. Then my prayers were answered, the boys were huddled near the back of the cave. The blood everywhere was from a bear, to my best guess they boys were there being sik when a bear attacked then they attacked and got lucky, not bad for a six and four year old. Mr. Murssowalked over to them slowly, check to see if they were okay and if they were truly sick. All he did was confirm my suspicions, damn it, if the boys were vampaneze they would never get sick, they it hit me, he was going to heal them by blooding them. No!

Then he spoke,"I can not save both for the price of one assistant, one assistant one boy." fuck he was harsh.

"Please," I was begging "Please!"

"I am sorry, I can not heal both just for you, " his gaze fell upon Valentine.

"Please," I begged her

"Fine," was all she mumbled, "but what will happen to the boys? If there is no one to watch over them..."

"First let me tell you the good news, The older boy," he gestured to Seban, "does not need much, a bit of my blood in his system to fight off Tey bug and he will be good. But for the other one..." he trailed off, damn him!

"What..." my voice cracking up.

"I am not sure if I can save him for sure, I need to take him to some one."

"And whom might this someone be?" I asked, an idiotic look spread across my face.

"I shall tell you later, now to cure these two boys and then onto..."

"Just get on with it!"

"No need to be pushy."

_Vancha's POV:_

My brother gave away his life to save me from the plague. I did not ask for him or wish for this to happen. In fact all I wanted to do was cruel up into a ball and die, and so did Seban, we thought our lives were pointless, living was becoming a chore, what was the point of living? Now Gannen and Valentine sacrifice the selfs for us? To them I will forever be great full. I was ready to face death, then I was given a chance to start a new. my brother lying there, cold and unconscious, oh how I wish to wrap my arms around him and thank him till the sun comes up, but I can not.

I about to something completely and utterly stupid. I grabbed my brother and carried him up to a near by cave, now it was my turn to care for him. I can never truly repay my brother, but every time the chance is offered I try and repay him in little bits, and now was one of them. Like when I could catch my brother whom was about to flint off with the Vampaneze lord, but didn't. I couldn't bring my self up to hurt him, he gave away everything to save me and harming him, killing him is how I would return the favor? I think not!

_Gannen's POV:_

I wish I could have said goodbye to Seban as he entered the small village alone, he was now immune to the plague and could not die from it so he went to find a family that would take him in. I wish he would come with us, I never wanted to leave him, all I wanted was to care for him, in a way he was like a son to me.

Vancha was next he was better but still sick, Mr. Mursso said we would take him to Lady Evanna, but first he needed our commitment, Mine and Valentine's. He asked us for our names, I told him mine but Valentine did something different.

"Lilith" she said proudly. I looked at he confused but careful not to show Mr. Mursso.

Later she took me aside and said, "You really think with a name like Valentine I can be a vampaneze? Mr. Mursso told us how vampaneze act toward women, so you think with a girly name he will accept me? Plus this is a new life for us, I thought a new name would be acceptable." then I got it, I still kept my name, I never wanted a new one, I still thought that this was old life, but I later realized that I left that life over one year ago on that summers night.

I was up first, I was shacking in my boots, like you wouldn't be. He saw there worry on my face, and I didn't even try to hide it. I was sweating buckets and my breath started to hitch when he came in a one foot distance.

"Calm down," he said in a soft tone. His words only terrified me more. "You do not have to go first, if you wish-"

"No!" I interrupted him, "I am not a coward, I can do this!"

"Very well, show me your hands." I did everything he said. "Now are you ready?" he asked just before he was about to drive his finger nails into the soft flash of my finger tips. "You know what will happen next Gannen, your heart will slow down until it stops, then there is no turning back."

"Yes," was all I managed to croak out, "I know."

"Very well, Lilith watch him, catch him when he falls." she nodded and walk to almost one foot behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder and gave my a loving squeeze. I started to clam down but barely. "You shall be blooded today and you sister later."

"Ahhh," I exclaimed in pain, fuck it hurt more than I thought it would.

"Calm down, do not be such a baby," great now I mocked too, just fucking great.

"B... But it... It hurts!"

"I know, did you think becoming a vampaneze was going to be easy?"

"Yes," I mumbled out loud.

"Idiot!"

Then he pressed his bleeding figure tips against mine, wound for wound. My arms suddenly became numb. Then there was a rushing sensation that flooded my body, I could feel my blood moving from my body to his through my left had, and his enduring mine through my right. I could feel something inside me shift. I could feel his blood moving up my body, it slowly traveled its way up my right arm and through the rest of my body. Then a stab of pain hit my as the blood reached my heart and I almost collapsed, the same thing happened to him. He was cursing under his breath, not acting as if in pain but in slight discomfort. My body started to grow weak, I was dieing. The pain started to fade as the blood traveled down my left arm and back to him. My body grew weaker and weaker, Valentine had to support me now. We stayed conjoined for a bit longer then he pulled away.

"Give me your hands!" I could barely move so Valentine had to hand him my hand, how ironic! He draped his tough along my finger tips healing them within vampaneze healing spit.

My body shook I was still dieing, it was now getting hard to breath, and my heart was slowing dramatically. Pain flooded throughout my body. Then I felt a pair or warm lips press on mine, Valentine, she was kissing me? With her kiss I felt more at ease, she was helping me! Mr. Mursso didn't object, he just watched and made sure my transformation was going smoothly. The the pain came back, Valentine kissed me again and again, my vision was failing and the sounds started to fade, this was it, my last minutes among the living, good by humanity, good bye. With that my heart stopped as did my breathing and Valentine pulled me in and gave me one last compassionate kiss.


End file.
